My Name is Thomas Marvolo Riddle
by Sugar Junky Freakazoid
Summary: A short version of Voldemort's life in his own words. One-shot


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this.

My name is Thomas Marvolo Riddle, Son of Thomas Riddle Senior and Elizabeth Tynel and I have done many terrible things in my lifetime. I have killed thousands in order to exact a revenge that never should have been needed in the first place, in order to exact a revenge I felt was necessary for the things that were done to me as a child, and still am not satisfied. I have killed men, women and children in cold blood simply because they would not serve me and join my cause, or simply because of something they had not control over.

My name is Thomas Marvolo Riddle, and I grew up in an orphanage. The owners of the orphanage were abusive, practically using the children in their care as slaves, having a total lack of care for our health, privacy or happiness, beating us on regular occasions and forcing us to work until long after the sun had set in order to keep the place spotless to an extent that could be considered unbelievable to almost all. They gave us little food, and nearly never let us out of the orphanage except when absolutely necessary, which was nearly never. They did not even consider school necessary, telling the outside world that they were home schooling all of us.

My name is Thomas Marvolo Riddle, and I grew up along. All of the other children at the orphanage avoided me due to the fact that I made 'things' happen, unnatural things. They called me a freak and only made the time I spent at the orphanage unbearable. They treated me as if I was lower than dirt because of what I could do, obviously scared of the power I held, so they tried to squash it down. They failed though, and I got my revenge.

My name is Thomas Marvolo Riddle, and I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from when I was eleven years old onwards, discovering the truth of my heritage. It was a struggle for me to persuade the owners of the orphanage to let me go to Hogwarts, but I persuaded them in the end. And on at Hogwarts I discovered the history of the place, and how Salazar Slytherin, my ancestor, had walked out of the school after an argument with the other founders over whether muggleborns were eligible to attend the school. The other three had not thought so, so he left, though not without leaving his legacy behind for his one true heir to find.

My name is Thomas Marvolo Riddle and when I was sixteen year old I opened the supposedly mythical chamber of secrets and set the basilisk inside on the muggleborn students, the one that did not belong at Hogwarts in my own and Salazar's eyes. It killed one girl who still resides at that school as a ghost and I managed to push the blame onto another, a bog named Rubeus Hagrid who happened to a half giant with a pet acromantula. The perfect scapegoat. Everyone believed that he was guilty, so he was expelled, but allowed to stay on at the school as groundskeeper.

My name is Thomas Marvolo Riddle, I and I killed the father that abandoned me in that orphanage to grow up in when I was seventeen years, along with my magic-hating grandparents. I killed my father out of more than merely revenge for myself though. I killed him for abandoning my mother, the women who loved him after finding out she was a witch. My mother died after giving birth to me, only living long enough to give me a name. My father did not want a son who could do magic, it went against everything his parents had ever taught him, so he left me in the orphanage, thinking that would be the last he would ever hear of me. Little did he know it wasn't.

My name is Thomas Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, and I have committed many atrocities in my life. By the time I was twenty years old I was already responsible for four deaths, which were the first of a long steam of murders I would commit in my life. The first four just served to wet my appetite for killing, and soon I craved to kill more. I thirsted for their blood and hungered for the feeling of complete control over another beings survival. It was more than a mere desire; it was a need to start taking lives. It was a need I could never completely fulfil.

My name is Thomas Marvolo Riddle, and I emerged myself in the dark arts at a young age. They completely took over my life and consumed me mind, body and soul, causing me to quest for immortality at the same time as trying to complete my mission to purge the world of muggle and mudblood scum, all of whom were unworthy of the gift of life after what they did to me as a child. The dark arts became a large part of my life after I had started using them, using them so lightly back then. But you don't use the dark arts lightly, as all too soon they get to you, causing an addiction of a kind. Many people never realise the power the dark arts can hold over a person. They never have.

My name is Thomas Marvolo Riddle, and I am also known as Lord Voldemort, You-Know-Who and He Who Must Not Be Named. I am the only child of Thomas Riddle Senior and Elizabeth Tynel. I am the only surviving member of the great Salazar Slytherin's bloodline and his last heir. I am the world's most powerful dark wizard for centuries, and current Dark Lord. I am seventy years old and I have murdered and tortured countless muggles, squibs, mudbloods, witches and wizards of all ages out of revenge, cold blood or just for the fun of it. I first killed at sixteen years old. I have truly done some terrible things with my life, but there is one thing that stands out as the worst. I have never regretted any of it.


End file.
